


1D100

by TailorFox



Category: Aventures (Bazar du Grenier)
Genre: Aventures, Bazar du Grenier, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailorFox/pseuds/TailorFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles autour de la série Aventures. Joyeux, tristes, drôles, ... Un seul impératif : 100 mots et pas un de plus !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Aventures appartient à la chaîne Bazar du Grenier et leur incroyable MJ, Mahyar. Les personnages sont la propriété de leur auteur respectif : Seb & Fred du Grenier, Krayn, Bob Lennon. Je ne me fais aucun argent avec ce recueil.

Grunlek n'aimait guère la baston. Ainsi, il ne s'y collait exclusivement que pour défendre trois causes précises : sa fierté de nain, sa louve et ses compagnons. Ce fut finalement ce dernier motif qui justifia son ultime fait d'arme.

Interceptant héroïquement le sort d'un mage ennemi, il sauva ses chers amis mais signa sa perte. Eden à sa gauche, Shin à sa droite, Grunlek les quittait inexorablement. Démuni, Theo formula à voix haute l'injustice qu'ils ressentaient tous :  
\- Mon ami… Pourquoi toi ?

La sensation du devoir accompli, il lui répondit.

\- Pour que ce ne soit pas vous.


	2. Promesse I

Ce demi-élémentaire, ce nain et ce paladin étaient des compagnons de boisson agréables, décréta Bob. Alors qu'il se régalait autant de sa liqueur que de leurs anecdotes, l'archer l'interpella :  
\- Que dirais-tu de nous rejoindre ?  
\- Impossible. Je serais un danger permanent.  
\- Cela n'en serait que plus excitant !  
\- Et si ma moitié diabolique devenait incontrôlable ?

Le franc-parler du paladin se révéla aussi désarmant que décisif.

\- Ben j'te butte.  
\- Promis ?  
\- Promis. Alors ? Insista Theo, las de ce suspense.

Bob ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire.

\- Marché conclu, l'ami !


	3. Nostalgie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'espérance de vie des demi-démons est une invention de ma part. J'ignore s'ils vivent plusieurs siècles dans l'histoire originale.

\- J'ai appris que les demi-démons pouvaient vivre cinq cents ans.

Surpris par la déclaration de Theo, Bob grimaça.  
\- Je déteste vieillir… Imagine-nous dans quatre siècles, démodés-

Sa propre stupidité et le fatalisme de son ami le heurtèrent de plein fouet.  
\- Je serai mort, idiot, répondit sereinement Theo. Fais pas cette tête ! Tu nous auras oubliés depuis longtemps.  
\- Vous oublier ? Même pas dans un million d'années !

Bob souffla. Des siècles de nostalgie à venir.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Theo sourire et fit de même, réconforté.

Mais c'était toujours mieux que l'oubli, définitivement.


	4. Compétition

Trompant leur ennui, les trois cadets se livraient une compétition grotesque à base de cicatrices et autres blessures de guerre.

Débutant les hostilités, Bob désigna son coude :  
\- L'explosion d'un chaudron. Une paume entière de chair brûlée.

A son tour, Shin tendit sa main gauche :  
\- La morsure d'Eden !

Theo poursuivit, sa chemise ouverte sur l'estafilade qui lui barrait le torse :  
\- Un duel acharné !

A l'écart, Grunlek pouffait. Theo le prit visiblement pour lui.  
\- Un truc plus impressionnant à proposer, Grun ?  
\- J'sais pas. Un truc genre… un bras en moins ?


	5. Ressemblance

Cette bataille avait été éreintante. Shin avait notamment raté plusieurs tirs avant de s'évanouir, affaibli. Honteux, il ruminait depuis à l'écart des autres.

\- Tu as froid.

Eden à ses pieds, Grunlek l'observait avec un air paternel insupportable. Grelotant, Shin renifla.  
\- Tant pis.  
\- Si je peux faire quelque chose-  
\- Ouais. Vire ton cabot.

Le nain éloigna doucement la louve et revint déposer une couverture autour des épaules de Shin.  
\- Vous vous ressemblez au moins sur un point.  
\- Hm ?

Grunlek lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.  
\- Celui de parfois mordre la main qu'on vous tend.


	6. Passe-temps

Concentré, Theo scrutait la surface d'un lac voisin du campement. Alarmé par le silence inhabituel du paladin, Bob s'approcha.

\- Ca va ?  
\- Je surveille Shin.  
\- Un autre concours d'apnée ?  
\- Ouais. Sérieux, c'est quoi pour un passe-temps ? Il m'fait flipper à disparaître des minutes entières.  
\- Il est demi-élémentaire d'eau. Il ne peut pas réellement se noyer, si ?

Theo haussa les épaules.  
\- Soit. Je reste surveiller quand même.

Bob acquiesça, amusé, tandis que son ami grommelait.  
\- Avec un peu d'bol, un brochet lui bouffera un orteil. Ca lui ferait les pieds, tiens.


	7. Promesse II

Réfugiés dans une taverne miteuse, l'alcool déliant les langues, Bob se lamentait auprès de Grunlek. Sobre, le nain l'écoutait attentivement.  
\- Tout le monde a ses démons, Bob.  
\- Tous ne menacent pas de réduire une ville entière en cendres.

Sombre, Bob se souvint d'un accord vieux de plusieurs années.  
\- Theo m'a promis de gérer ça… D'y mettre un terme si- Mais il en serait incapable, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Probablement, admit Grunlek, conscient de la complicité qu'entretenaient ses deux camarades. Mais je préfèrerais autant ne jamais connaître la réponse à cette question.

Bob frissonna.  
\- Moi non plus.


	8. Réveil

Allongé sur la paillasse qui lui servait de lit, Theo ondulait, les sens en éveil. Les mains emmêlées dans une chevelure de jais, il grognait de bonheur. Quelle peau douce, songea le paladin en frôlant le dos de cette divine créature. Il ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Shin.

_Shin ?!_

Fiévreux, Theo se redressa brutalement. Déconcerté, l'archer montait la garde à plusieurs mètres de lui.

\- Un mauvais rêve ?  
\- Super malsain, ouais.  
\- Allez, rendors-toi.

Theo se glissa sous sa couverture, perturbé.

\- Plus jamais je touche à une tisane du nain. Juré.


	9. Rencontre I

Soucieux, Bob et Grunlek s'entretenaient à voix basse.  
\- Comment va-t-il ?  
\- J'ignore s'il passera la nuit, se lamenta le nain en essorant le linge qui couvrait le front de Shin. Theo a fait le maximum mais-

Abattu, le paladin somnolait près de l'archer. Il prit cependant la parole.  
\- Grun, tu te souviens du jour où on l'a rencontré ?  
\- J'aimerais bien entendre cette histoire, intervint doucement Bob.

Le nain eut un sourire nostalgique.  
\- Il n'était pas plus grand que ça, débuta-t-il en positionnant sa main largement au-dessus de sa propre tête. Haut comme trois pommes...


	10. Lapsus

\- Ton plan était merdique, Bob.  
\- Theo… C'est pas le moment.

Enchaînés, les deux amis virent leur geôlier apparaître.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?  
\- Je suis Balthazar Octavius Barnabé, illustre pyromage et demi-démon-

Theo écarquilla les yeux en même temps que leur ravisseur, subitement agressif.  
\- Un demi-démon, cette infamie-  
\- Bob, t'es définitivement con.  
\- Lapsus. J'ai pas réfléchi-  
\- Sans déconner ?

L'inconnu se retourna vers Theo.  
\- T'es sûrement une autre raclure du diable-  
\- Aucunement. Je suis juste Theo Silverberg, paladin de la Lumière, fidèle ami et potentiel bourreau de l'autre imbécile à ma droite.


	11. Promesse III

La main posée sur ce visage autrefois familier qui se couvrait d'écailles, Theo refusait de voir autre chose que son alter-ego. Bob se tordait néanmoins de douleur, le suppliant d'agir.  
\- Fais-le. Tu l'avais juré-

Et je l'ai toujours regretté, songea Theo. Front contre front, face à ces iris reptiliens, il murmura.  
\- Tu… veux mourir comment?

La voix du mage devenait rauque.  
\- Sous ma forme humaine, pas en démon. Le reste m'importe peu.

Soulagé, il sentit une lame entre ses côtes et s'écroula contre Theo.  
\- Reviens me hanter à l'occasion...

Bob expira dans un sourire.  
\- Promis.


	12. Souvenirs

Affalés dans l'herbe, Bob et Grunlek rêvassaient à proximité d'une rivière. Au loin, ils pouvaient entendre les voix de Shin et Theo qui se livraient une bataille d'eau acharnée.  
\- Shin, tes pouvoirs, c'est d'la triche !

Les yeux fermés, Bob pouffa.  
\- Je suis sûr que… Quand je repenserai à notre aventure dans un siècle ou deux, j'aurai oublié ces fichues araignées. Mais pas les moments comme ceux-ci.

Complice, Grunlek le resservit en vin pendant qu'il poursuivait, pensif mais heureux.  
\- Ce seront mes plus beaux souvenirs… Assurément.

Les gobelets s'entrechoquèrent.  
\- A nous ?  
\- A nous !


	13. Emotion

\- Elle souffrait tellement...

Theo emboita le pas du nain qui, à force de tourner en rond, creuserait bientôt des tranchées. Maladroit, il essayait d'apaiser Grunlek.  
\- Bob et Shin s'y connaissent… plus ou moins. Tout ira bien. Eden est solide.  
\- Une guerrière, renifla Grunlek, inquiet.

Bob apparut finalement, les mains légèrement souillées de sang. Fébrile, le nain s'avança:  
\- Alors ?  
\- Trois magnifiques louveteaux ! La maman et les enfants se portent à merveille.

Theo réceptionna Grunlek avant qu'il ne touche le sol, évanoui.  
\- J'sais pas si on peut en dire autant du… euh, papa ?


	14. Meute

Ornée d'une touffe de poils roux sur le crâne, la femelle s'était vue attribué le nom de Flammèche par Bob. Le premier mâle, d'un blanc immaculé, était destiné à Shin. Surnommé Givre, il mâchouillait tendrement sa botte. Enfin, le dernier, une bestiole aux pattes énormes, noire aux yeux jaunes, grommelait près de Theo. Baptisé Rufus, l'animal semblait quelque peu soupe au lait. Une parfaite copie de son nouveau maître.

La main sur le garrot d'Eden, Grunlek fit l'appel.  
\- Tout le monde est là… Allons-y!

Autoritaire, la louve jappa et s'élança, devançant ses rejetons et les quatre aventuriers. Sa meute.


	15. Rencontre II

Theo et Grunlek dînaient paisiblement autour du feu de camp. Un lapin cuisait à la broche, déjà largement entamé par les aventuriers, embaumant l'air d'une odeur alléchante.

\- Filez-moi vos provisions !

Surpris, les deux camarades considérèrent l'auteur des menaces. Un vagabond, famélique et crasseux, armé d'un couteau à beurre émoussé. Il n'avait pas vingt ans.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Le paladin détacha un cuissot juteux de la carcasse et le jeta à l'adolescent. Le nain lui désigna le tronc qui servait de banc. L'inconnu s'empiffrait déjà.

\- Fais comme chez toi. Grunlek, enchanté… ?  
\- Shinddha. Mais j'préfère Shin.


	16. Promesse IV

Du sang coulait abondement de son flanc. Blessé, Theo sombrait dans l'inconscience. Appréciant l'obscurité apaisante, les sensations ouatées, il sursauta lorsqu'une voix surgit littéralement d'entre les morts.  
\- Si j'passe mon temps à jouer l'ange gardien, c'est pas pour que tu crèves d'une ridicule flèche dans le bide.

Bob se tenait devant lui, l'air autoritaire.  
\- T'as intérêt à te relever immédiatement et leur maraver la gueule.  
\- Tu m'manquais presque.  
\- Tu m'manques aussi, vieux. Mais quand c'est l'heure, c'est l'heure et quand c'est pas l'heure…

Theo ouvrit les yeux et s'empara de son épée.  
\- C'est pas l'heure.


	17. Enfance I

Flânant dans une rue commerçante, les aventuriers s'interrogeaient sur le soudain fou-rire dont fut victime Grunlek devant un étal de fruits. Hilare, il s'expliqua enfin.

\- Theo, tu te souviens quand je t'ai fait gober que les melons étaient des œufs de dragons ?  
\- Ouais… Merci encore.

Perplexes, Bob et Shin relevèrent l'information. Theo les rassura immédiatement.

\- J'avais cinq ans, hein…  
\- Vous vous connaissiez déjà ?  
\- On est d'la même famille.

Médusé, le mage les traîna finalement par la manche vers la taverne voisine :

\- J'vais avoir besoin de pinard pour encaisser cette histoire-là !


	18. Aveu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention, spoiler sur le final de la saison 1 !

Secrètement, Grunlek espérait qu'en quittant cette citée maudite, ses souvenirs les plus douloureux resteraient en retrait. Sotte idée, admit-il en posant un premier pied à l'extérieur de la muraille. Theo lui manquait et lui manquerait. Longtemps.

Inattendu, un hennissement se fit entendre. Entre les arbustes touffus, un cheval apparut timidement. Lumière.

S'approchant doucement, la paume en avant, Grunlek parvint à sa hauteur. Il caressa l'encolure, l'air absent. Bien que sellé, personne ne surplombait majestueusement la monture comme autrefois. Confus, Lumière renâcla. Autant pour lui que pour l'animal, Grunlek formula ces quelques mots, la gorge nouée.

\- Il ne reviendra pas.


	19. Délivrance

_Un mois, déjà ?_ Les pieds dans l'eau, Shin scrutait son reflet. La tristesse et la colère avaient creusés des sillons aux coins de ses yeux, lui donnant le même air soucieux que celui que Grunlek traînait depuis toujours.

Insignifiante, une araignée se baladait sur son arc. Saloperie, lui asséna-t-il, haineux. Il l'écrasa avant de balancer rageusement l'arme dans la rivière. Pris de remords, il sauta dans l'eau pour la récupérer.

Bercé par son élément, Shin s'effondra brutalement. Eternels, le vent soufflait, l'eau charriait cailloux et poissons, et ça l'emmerdait profondément. Parce le monde, le sien, ne tournait plus rond.


	20. Serment

Au loin, la montagne affaissée demeurait visible. Bob ne quittait pas l'horizon des yeux. Une montagne comme tombeau, impressionnante sépulture. Il le méritait amplement.

Le chagrin se muerait un jour en nostalgie. Guère plus douce à éprouver, ce n'était finalement que de la tristesse apprivoisée. Mais ne lui avait-il pas promis autrefois de ne jamais l'oublier ?

Sa longévité exceptionnelle l'obligerait à porter ce deuil pendant des siècles. Il le ferait pour lui. Pour Theo, reprit-il en s'imposant l'emploi de son prénom. Theo n'était plus. Theo lui manquait. Mais Theo ne serait jamais oublié. Peu importe le poids des années.


	21. Miracle

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis les adieux au paladin. Réfugiés dans une taverne populaire, les aventuriers éclusaient leur ennui dans des litres de bières tièdes. Amorphes dans leur siège, l'ambiance vivante de l'établissement ne les réchauffait guère. Il fallait en plus qu'un ivrogne s'amuse à les provoquer.

\- Hey, le nain ! On se fait un bras de fer ?

Shin et Bob, à cran, s'apprêtaient à bondir à la gorge de l'indélicat. Grunlek ricana, son œil rivé sur l'homme encapuchonné. Le couvre-chef tomba soudainement, en écho à un cri de stupeur.

\- Surprise ! J'vous ai manqué ?

_Theo._


	22. Retrouvailles

Spontanément, Shin s'était jeté au cou de Theo, l'étranglant à moitié. Amusé, le paladin lui ébouriffa affectueusement la tignasse, recueillant des éclats de rire chaleureux. Son regard se posa ensuite sur son ami nain. Muet d'émotion, Grunlek essuyait ses larmes d'un revers de manche, un sourire béat sur le visage.

Troublé, Bob se manifesta en dernier. Incertain de l'attitude à adopter, Theo ouvrit les bras en sa direction. Le mage s'y réfugia naturellement, savourant ces retrouvailles, la tête nichée dans le creux de cette épaule familière.

\- Si c'est un rêve, j'vous préviens… Je butte celui qui osera me réveiller.


	23. Harmonie

Une mélodie étrange animait cette vallée. Le vent sifflait entre les feuilles de l'érable au pied duquel ils dormaient à la belle étoile. Les arachnides funestes avaient été remplacés par des cigales qui les accablaient de leur chant. Une chouette hulula à six reprises. Enfin, un ronflement accompagnait périodiquement le concerto de ces bestioles.

L'oiseau poussa un septième cri perçant. Les ronflements reprirent de plus belle. Attendri, Bob tourna la tête vers l'origine de cet énième bruit : Theo dormait à poings fermés. Quel vacarme, songea-t-il.

Eveillé et épuisé, il n'eut qu'une seule prière.

_Pourvu que ça ne s'arrête jamais._


	24. Rencontre III

Coup d'épée ? Parade. Coup de poing ? Esquive. Tir de flèche ? Levée de bouclier. Mais la noyade… Theo se sentit désarmé. Son assaillant et lui venaient de faire une chute de cinq mètres avant d'atterrir dans un lac, en contrebas. Lesté par son armure, Theo avait lutté énergiquement avant de s'avouer vaincu.

Grunlek et le nouveau venu étaient sains et saufs. Le reste lui importait peu. Epuisé, il s'abandonna à l'eau trouble. Ses côtes craquèrent sous la pression. A demi-conscient, il ouvrit les yeux. L'ombre funeste s'avançait d'or et déjà vers lui. A moins que-

_Shinddha ?!_


	25. Rencontre IV

Impuissant, Grunlek les avait vus disparaître dans l'eau. Le premier, accidentellement. Le deuxième avait intentionnellement plongé depuis la falaise. Gringalet comme il était, l'adolescent était incapable de secourir un homme adulte. En armure, de surcroît. Sur la rive, le rescapé tremblait d'inquiétude.

Soudain, un tourbillon fendit les eaux. Deux têtes en émergèrent tandis qu'une voie de glace se cristallisait jusqu'au rivage. Theo y fut violemment projeté, recrachant une gerbe d'eau sous l'impact, et glissa jusqu'à atteindre Grunlek.

Stupéfié, le nain dévisageait Shinddha.

\- J'avais encore jamais vu-

Leurs voix se superposèrent.

\- Un demi-élémentaire ?  
\- Une demi-portion aussi brave.


	26. Confession

\- Quelle mouche l'a piqué ?, s'interrogeait Bob.

Rouge de honte, Theo avait littéralement fuit l'auberge après le rentre-dedans de la ravissante serveuse d'une taverne. Réfugié dans le dortoir où le paladin dormait, les aventuriers jasaient.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu Theo en galante compagnie, sous-entendit lourdement Grunlek.  
\- Il n'aurait jamais?  
\- Je mettrais bien ma main au feu mais… J'en ai déjà plus qu'une.

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire quand une voix ensommeillée se fit entendre, menaçante.

\- Encore une allusion à ma vie sexuelle et j'arrache ton bras mécanique pour vous battre à mort avec. Compris ?


	27. Incendier

\- J'avais demandé une étincelle, pas un putain d'feu de forêt !

Le pyromage incriminé souffla, couvert de suie et de reproches. Theo n'en démordait pas : Bob était l'unique responsable de ce désastre provoqué par l'allumage maladroit d'une torche.

\- T'avais qu'à passer en mode luciole, comme d'habitude.  
\- Et m'faire bouffer par les moustiques ?

Shin intervint, autrement plus serein que ses camarades.  
\- Sinon, pour la question de contourner la forêt, c'est réglé.  
\- Pourquoi ?

L'archer désigna le brasier qui, derrière eux, dévorait des hectares de sapins.

\- Attendons une heure ou deux, y'en aura plus.


	28. Promesse V

Theo était mourant. Il l'avait compris bien avant de voir son vieil ami, reconverti en faucheuse, s'asseoir sur son lit. Le défunt le salua, rayonnant.

\- Tu n'as pas pris une ride en trente ans, Bob.  
\- Ils ont d'excellents onguents anti-âge là où je vis.

Theo esquissa un sourire amusé.

\- Crache le morceau… Où va-t-on après la mort ?  
\- Cela dépend. A ce stade, les choses sont décidées. Une préférence ?  
\- Là où tu es.  
\- Même si c'est pas le Paradis ?  
\- Ouais.

Soulagé, Bob lui tendit la main :  
\- Allons-y, alors !


	29. Secret

\- J'ai vraiment besoin d'en parler.

Grunlek était conscient que son éternelle retenue lui donnait l'air bourru. Aussi précieux soient-ils, s'épancher auprès de ses amis n'était pas dans ses habitudes. En cette douce soirée, il fit cependant une exception.

\- Depuis le retour de Theo… J'suis mort de trouille à l'idée de perdre l'un de vous. Définitivement.

Bienveillante, sa confidente jappa faiblement et se blottit contre lui, recevant de nombreuses caresses.

\- Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi je te raconte tout ça, ma belle…

Choyée, la louve rabattit ses oreilles.

_Parce que ça restera forcément entre toi et moi._


End file.
